


From Behind

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Darcy, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub!Loki, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: From Behind from holyhiddlesbatman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first time writing smut, please be gentle.

He is on all fours.

The floor is cold and unyielding underneath him, he has been in this position for over an hour, he knows this because he can hear the tick tock of the clock, because he has been counting them.

His mistress made sure to give him something which would let him know how long his punishments are, the tick tock an agonizing reminder of his failures.

The blindfold over his eyes is rough against his delicate but durable skin and Loki can smell the scent of his mistress in the cloth, and he knows she did this on purpose, to tease him for she knows he loves her scent. She knows how much he loves to please her and nothing tastes as good as her pleasure.

His mistress told him once she would try to beat the prince out of him, the spoiled boy who tried to take over her realm, this has yet to happen but not a day goes by that his mistress does not try.

And he finds that every day he breaks a tiny bit more.

He is a God and the battles he has fought has brought greater pains than this but he is also hard and aching for relieve, he whimpers in need, in want of his mistress.

She chuckles from behind him and does not yield to his wants.

"My pet, you know not to complain. You deserve this, you know you do. You remember what you did, Don't you?"

Loki knows the question is rhetorical for he can not speak without the permission of his mistress lest he endures more punishment for disobedience.

"Look at my good pet, finally listening to his mistress. Maybe this deserves a reward?" He can hear her standing from her chair, the click of her heels telling him she is grabbing one of the toys from the nearby table.

He wants to moan in anticipation but any noise might stop his mistress, he holds his tongue and waits for her.

"Now I was thinking fifty lashes with my lovely Betty, you remember Betty don't you?" And he does, so vividly. The first hit against his skin nothing but a sting, the second sending a sharper pain far worse than the first until he realized the thing his mistress was hitting him with was nothing made of leather but something more harsh, something that even Thor would bed mercy for.

He sucks in a breath, his cock twitching in anticipation.

"What do you say my pet, you may speak."

"Please...please, please mistress." He lets out a gasping breath and the little giggle from behind him is music to his ears.

"Of course pet and don't forget to count." He won't forget, not this time not since the last time he forgot and his mistress was forced to punish him by stopping.

The first lash almost sends him crashing to the floor, his tired arms and legs nothing more than unbalance support beams.

But he does not forget to count.

"One."

He is more prepared for the second lash, the euphoria accompanying the pain bringing a smile to his lips.

"Two."

He had once told his mistress how much pain he could endure, that she had no need to hold back and his mistress had trusted him to be truthful.

"Ten."

The euphoria in his bones begins to increase but he is not there yet, he is still too far away from his release.

"Twenty six."

It is at times like this that he remembers meeting Darcy, the awkward mortal his brother had trusted him upon, he had not thought much of her. He never thought she could bring him this much pleasure.

"Thirty one."

Her approach had been subtle and he had amused her by providing her answers, but once she had him on the floor begging for mercy he had not find her as amusing.

"Forty three."

He had realized later that he loved her, realized that she was as much of an outcast as himself.

"Forty nine."

Awkward Darcy, who was now giving him something no one had ever given him before.

"Fifty."

He was crying, his body involuntary reaction to the pain but he did not care for his entire body is singing in pleasure.

His mistress must have decided not to give him a rest since the next he feels is a cooling touch on his abused ass, she spreads something cold and Loki frowns from the sting but she continues to smear the concoction until he feels her fingers probing at his entrance.

The first finger goes in easily, his mistress greatest pleasure is to destroy him from the inside out and taking him from behind is her favorite past time.

Before he knows it there are three small, delicate fingers inside of him and the discomfort from the intrusion is nothing compare to the overwhelming pleasure.

He does not hold back this time and he moans to his heart's content.

She retreats her fingers then and he whimpers in protest but a second later her hands are grasping his skin and he feels the hard, probing mass at his entrance and a scream of pleasure bubbles up in his throat.

His mistress pounds hard into him, undeterred by the way his tired arms finally give out on him and the way his shoulders and face crash into the now burning floor.

He can feel pain on his head but it only adds to his growing pleasure, he is so close now, he has been waiting for so long and he can feel it from the tip of his toes to the tip of his neglected cock.

His mistress grasps his cock and he knows he is done and the waves of pleasure crash into him and he continues to fall until he is no longer hard and his mistress still pounding into him, letting him ride the last of his pleasure.

He purrs when his mistress decides he is done and retreats from him.

"Alright we're done, you can let go now."

At her words he lets his legs fall to the floor uncaring he is now resting in his own seed.

He breaths for a long time and almost falls into a blissful sleep until Darcy puts her hands on his shoulders and proceeds to take off the blindfold, words of taking care him and how much she loves him falling from her lips.

She coaxes him into going to the bathroom with her and letting her put him in a tub of scolding hot water, he winces but after a few moments he adjust and smiles in contentment.

"I want you to always take me like that, it is most enjoyable." He murmurs sleepily against the side of the tube.

She rolls her eyes at him but there is amusement there and she is no longer wearing the cold leather her dom outfit consist of, she is regular pajama wearing Darcy now and Loki is always shock to realize how much people do not know about them, about her.

"Come on, let's take you to bed." She helps him from the tub and settles him into the bed before taking her place besides him.

Loki smiles happily against her shoulder before falling into blissful, satisfied sleep.


End file.
